Isobel's Christmas Wish
by EllieRoberts
Summary: Isobel is a little insecure!
1. Chapter 1

A tired form of a blonde gentleman made its way up the rather nice side street from the main square. Shuffling off some snow, he fidgeted a bit trying to get the ornate key into the keyhole before the thick, wooden door gave way and the wind outside gave way to the chilly stillness inside. A pair of beckoning lips smiled beneath a military mustache.

Home at last!

Hanging his coat and placing the medical bag at its usual place by the door, the blue eyed major tended to the rather sizeable fireplace in the oak furnished sitting room. There was plenty of time to bathe and get the already clean cottage a bit less spartanacly masculine and a little more homely for his dinner date...he could barely say the phrase with a straight face. Doctor Richard Clarkson had a date. It was almost absurd, he'd had short flings and one night trysts but that was that. That is, until Isobel Crawley came into his life in a whirlwind of lavender scent, bossiness, kindness and looks which could easily melt an iceberg.

He did not like her very much for the first couple of years. She was a know it all with a tendency of going to unnecessary lengths to prove a point, she did not mind rocking the boat, particularly his at the hospital and he almost banged his head on his desk after the meeting with Lord Grantham and her son where the nobleman perennially announced he was making her chairman of the board. Talk about entitlement. He and the dowager had run the board perfectly well without her. Except that when he got over his prejudices, he saw her true colours. She was intelligent and despite having a quirky sense of humor and loved being around people, helping them and being the sweet, kind and quite remarkable woman he now knew her to be.

* * *

Isobel smiled nervously at her reflection in the long mirror before emitting a frustrated sigh. She liked to think of herself as having preserved the few good looks she had quite well though she didn't mind much what other thought of her appearance - and hadn't done since she was a teenager dating Reggie. But now she was dating again - a rather handsome looking, if slightly older, doctor who made even the most stern elderly female patients swoon. He had asked her over to dinner and she had accepted right before she gathered her charts and walked out of their office. He followed her soon after in the great ward but not before he passed Simone Goodling, she stopped and spoke to him, he seemed to quip something back as she gave him the vials and whatever it was had her head loll back as she laughed.

Every halfwit in Downton knew Simone was a flirt and was getting increasingly desperate for a man. Trouble was, she was got along with everyone and could talk a bird out of its nest - what if she talked Richard out of her arms? She had been looking forward to Christmas as it would be the first one in year in which she got to spend it being held by a man she loved. She took her time deciding if she wanted to take her relationship with the handsome doctor further but when he turned up at hospital with a single red rose asked her if he could court her with that irresistible smile, she could hardly refuse him. It had been getting more serious as time went by but she also noticed that Simone had set her eyes on her man - Richard never gave any impression that he was interested but she had to admit that given how young and pretty the other woman was, Isobel felt insecure and this might well turn out to be the worst festive season since her husband died.

The honey maned beauty nervously put her coat on and made her way out the door. She couldn't help notice how picturesque Downton looked in its snowy outfit. A really fine postcard it would make! The air was crisp and the snowflakes swirled around her lithe form like the thoughts swirling around in her mind. What was there not to like about Doctor Richard Clarkson? He was a little austere at first sight but immensely kind, a little older than she was but so beautiful he might as well well be an immortal Nordic god, terribly funny and self deprecating if a little moody and could smell trouble a mile away whereas she walked straight into it blind. It was a wonder nobody had managed to snap him up just yet nurses would have been flirting with him non stop but knowing him, he would have just kept things professional.

Knocking on the door, she smiled, recognizing his stride and her nostrils caught the whiff of shepherd's pie baking. His mother only had boys but was determined to pass on her great cooking skills to at least one and being the youngest and closest to her - as well as an eager eater - Richard was keen to lap up any tips. The door opened and a pair of twinkling blue eyes greeted her along with warmth emanating from the fireplace.

"I was getting worried what with the weather an all..." he fussed, taking her by the hands inside and removing her coat. He just realized how much an effort she had put - she was wearing a new dress and had changed her hair style slightly which made her look years younger.

Enjoying his obvious reaction, she reached behind his neck and played with his soft blonde tresses "Hello..." she whispered leaning forward before kissing him. It was warm in the room but even cozier in his embrace.

Letting the kiss end reluctantly, she rested her hands in his broad shoulders and enjoyed the simple pleasure of looking into his eyes and seeing the passion and love coming through that marvellous blue hue. He did love her though, of that she was sure. She let him lead her by the hand to his dining room and sat down when he moved the chair for her - it was clear he would not let her pitch in today and she had to admit, it was nice being spoiled by Richard. He kissed the top of her head when serving her before taking his place opposite her. The pie was quite delicious and the hunger after a hard days work was making its presence known.

"You really do know how to cook Richard! What other skills are you hiding from me?"she grinned mischievously as they both realised the double-entendre of the later half of her compliment.

"I would have thought you'd know all of them by now." he winked, playing along "But where would the fun be if I told you everything?" this last rhetorical, he noticed shifted her mood.

"Indeed..." smiled Isobel, trying not to let on how reflective his comment made her. Would she want to know everything? She had nothing to hide but she could hardly think a hot blooded man like Richard remained a virgin throughout his 60 years. The fact that he was a bachelor could only mean he had all sorts of offers from ladies of all walks of life. She did not hold that against him at all but would he be willing to forsake all of that to be with a plain Jane like her? That question had the capability to tie a knot in her throat as she used the good food in her plate to keep her mouth busy.

Richard took the empty plates and returned with a plate of her favourite chocolates. Putting it on the table, he ignored all protocol and dragged a near by chair so that he was sitting right in front of her. Taking both of her smaller hands into his, he rubbed them in order to warm them up a bit. "God, your hands are like icicles..." he chuckled, knowing what her response would be. And sure enough...

"That's because you're basically a live furnace darling." She laughed back, purring as he started to massage her delicate hands.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" he asked quietly, letting the question sink in with the crackling of the fire providing background soothing noise from the lounging area.

Looking at the soothing movement of his hands, Isobel took courage "I think I got a little insecure today...Women like you Richard. I mean _really_ like you. "

Richard's face was a picture. He was clearly surprised but if anything, it gave Isobel reason to elaborate. "I mean everybody likes you but you're a very handsome man and I've seen the most fussy ladies swoon and become jelly when you smile or wink at them - even cousin Violet likes you!" she remarked in a higher pitch which made him laugh. At first it seemed surreal that a beauty like her could feel insecure, especially around someone like him but it hit him that this was a true source of discomfort to her and felt the urge to make things clear once and for all.

* * *

 **So Merry Xmas to one and all! Let me know if you liked my little present and if you'd like to see more :) Wish you all health and happiness!**


	2. Chapter 2

To her puzzlement he got up offered her his hand as if he was asking her to dance. Quietly she gave him her hand and let him draw her body to his. So flush together where they that she could feel his strong heart beating through his rib cage. He put his cheek to hers and move his head to the side so his lips were right by her ear and her head was resting against his shoulder.

"You are an intelligent girl and bit of a know it all my darling…" before she could move to express indignation, he continued "There are however, some things you need to learn. One of them is that no woman – young or old, fine or fair that would ever tempt me to give up the miracle of being with you."

Feeling her slumping against him and returning his embrace, he unpinned her hair and started running his hand through it. It was so smooth, and it smelled like lavender. His other hand was running along her spine. Letting her absorb what he had just told her, he felt her lips placing kisses along the crook of his neck.

"I am a simple country doctor and frankly, not a remarkable man by any stretch of imagination, but you are a force of nature and the most beautiful woman both inside and out and I don't know what you've seen or heard but you always need to remember that I love you." He trailed her cheek with his lips. He loved to hear her purr when his moustache touched her skin.

Isobel was in 7th heaven by the time his lips got to hers. She simply did not want to stop kissing him but sheer lack of air forced them apart. Smiling, she looked straight into his blue eyes and brought her arms around his neck "I love you too." She whispered. It was so liberating! To hear her heart sing, to speak the beautiful truth to the man who had been her friend through all her ups and downs since Matthew's inheritance changed her life. Now her son was married to the love of his life, she could spend time with Richard without putting her son in an awkward position.

"Spend the night here." Murmured Richard as he pulled her close again, his eyes boring into hers.

"People will know…are you ready for that?" the nurse asked leaning her head to one side. She was adorable when she did that. She always did when she was curious about something.

Her disappointed look when he pushed her away and moved to the other side of the room by the wooden unit where he kept most of his journals both amused him and broke his heart. How little did she know! Without her knowledge, he pulled a small box from behind a picture frame of him in uniform just before he'd gone to Africa during the Boer war.

Isobel looked down at the floor as he walked away from her. Why did she have to ruin the moment by opening her big mouth? Surely, he knew things would become public when she'd start spending nights with him here in the doctor's house!

Her confusion was not helped by the fact that when he turned to face her and started walking towards her again, he had the most knowing smile and his eyes sparkled.

"It depends." He said with that deep voice and irresistible Scottish lilt "Are you ready for this?" His gold signet ring bling in the reflection of the fire as he turned his hand and opened the small box containing a ring with a cherry coloured stone flowered by what she supposed where little diamonds

Her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes filled up. He was hers, he really wanted to be hers! She flew into his arms, kissing him. Her tears of joy would not stop. She was home…she was finally home. "I most definitely am – of course! I love you so much I never dreamt this would happen, Richard."

"Sometimes reality is better than dreams, darling." Said the blond man putting the ring on her finger "Apologies for not asking on one knee." he smiled mischievously "did not want your first act as my fiancée to be picking me off the floor…"

Her laugh was infectious as she let him lead her towards his bed room.

"I really do love you, Bel. Merry xmas." He said before opening the door. He wanted to make his feelings clear before making love to her.

"I love you too Richard, one of many merry ones to come."

As the bedroom door closed, the rain was turning to ice but in that doctor's house in Downton, there was a warmth that can only be released by a consummation of a love of a life time. Isobel's Christmas wish was granted. And as Richard held her in his arms, life was complete.

End

 **Bit late I know, but I hope it made you folks smile :)**


End file.
